thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Geo Team In The Arctic/(Credits)
Executive Producers Geo G. Terry Ward Steve Samono Produced by Robert W. Stainton Coordinating Producer Eryk Casemiro Series Directed by Geo G. Developed by C. Elbourn Robert W. Stainton Cast Geo Guy - Geo G. Little Guy - Geo G. Green Bob - Tom Kenny Homer Simpson - Dan Castellaneta Crash Bandicoot - Dan Castellaneta Eric Cartman - Trey Parker Geo - Geo G. Jan Soto - Tom Kenny Jason - Keith Ferguson Bloo - Keith Ferguson The Once-ler - Ed Helms Coraline Jones - Tara Strong Margo Gru - Grey DeLisle Link - Geo G. Minions - Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud Dave the Minion - Pierre Coffin Gru - Steve Carrell Gree Guy - Geo G. Memy9909 - Geo G. Bryan Guy - Geo G. Casting by Geo G. Animation Director Henri Dosclz Production Manager Lucas Hurford Storyboard Revisionists Adam Hargreaves Geo G. Production Assistant Finley Small Executive Consultant Brad Bird Story Editor Jon Vitti Executive Story Editors Donick Cary Dan Greaney Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Producers Bill Schultz Michael Wolf Animation Created and Produced at Film Roman Rough Draft Studios Overseas animation facilities ''' Searom Animation Sunwoo Digital International '''Overseas Studio Executive Jae Y. Moh Overseas Supervising Director Jack Heiter Theme by Geo G. Hans Zimmer Music by Alf Clausen Additional Casting by Bonita Pietila Mary Hidalgo Linda Lamontagne Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Animation Co-Producer Joel Kuwahara Post Production Coordinators Alexander Duke Richard K. Chung Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Norm MacLeod Music Editing Chris Ledesma Bob Beecher Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers R. Russell Smith Bill Freesh Production Coordinator Felicia Nalivansky Production Mixer Ron Cox Sound Recordists Terry Brown Tracy Bolt Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studios Post Production Facility Laser-Pacific Presented in Assistant to Mr. Garcia Brendan Murphy Assistants to Mr. Stainton Claudia De La Roca N. Vyolet Diaz Assistants to Mr. Elbourn Audel LaRoque Debra Stolpp Assistants to the Producers Jacqueline Atkins Michael Nobori Drew Albenze Jeffrey Poliquin Ellen Barnett-Bendavid Julie Restivo Post Production Assistants Brian J. Kaufman Jamie Nachenberg Overseas Production by Anivision J C Park Overseas Animation Director Utit Choomuang Assistant Director Lance Kramer Animation Timer Patrick Buchanan Storyboard Supervisor Christian Roman Storyboard Glen Wuthrich Mark Ervin Peter Avanzino Storyboard Consultant Mike B. Anderson Background Design Supervisor Lance Wilder Background Design Trevor Johnson Charles Ragins Character Design Supervisor Joseph Wack Character Design Kevin M. Newman Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Design Jefferson R. Weekley Kevin N. Moore Character Layout Artists Julius Preite III Ethan Spaulding Teresa Potter-Heimark Lucas Gray Steve Mealue Charlotte L. Stout David Lauterbach Background Layout Supervisor John M. Berman Background Layout Artists Sarah Frost Mark Bykov Layout Retake Artist Grant Lee Animation/Bone Rigging C. Elbourn Audel LaRoque Robert W. Stainton Animation Checkers Sam Im William Bemiller Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer-Riggs Color Design Lead Amy Klees-Rychlich Color Design Syd Kato Chris Hacker Ink & Paint Supervisor Libby Reed Ink & Paint Team Belle Norman Geo G. Robert W. Stainton C. Elbourn Animation Camera Eric Loudon Reid Kramer Lip Sync Kent Holaday Track Reader Glenwood Editorial Animation Associate Producer Laurie Biernacki Animation Production Manager Martin Alvarez Animation Production Supervisor Elizabeth Hernandez Animation Production Coordinator Jason Bikowski Animation Production Associates Tria Ellison P.T. Henderson Animation Production Accountant Sandra Contreras Animation Production Assistant Robyn Anderson Animation Post Production Supervisor Rick Polizzi Animation Post Production Coordinator Dean Bauer Animation Post Production Assistant Michael Mahan Assistant Film Editor Kurtis Kunsak Negative Cutter D & A Film Cutting Tim Heyen Telecine 4MC, Larry Field Color Timing 4MC, Technicolor The persons in this film are fictitous. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. COPYRIGHT © 2001 Universal Cartoon Studios/Glass Ball Productions ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. Geo Team Media, LLC is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Executive in Charge of Production Geo G. Creative Consultant Audel LaRoque Executive Creative Consultant C. Elbourn Category:Credits